


Everything I Could've Done

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Smut, mileven angst, mileven fluff, mileven smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: Mike and Eleven have reunited after the 353 days. They thought that everything would be okay, but will that be the case? They have each other, so what could go wrong?Eleven is learning about the life she never discovered, and Mike is right there by her side teaching her things little my little.Their love is unbreakable, and Mike goes as far as it takes to be right there with her, even if it takes everything.





	1. Missing Mike

“One, two, three…” El whispered, tracing her fingers in tiny patterns on Mike’s face. Mike observed her eyes darting to different parts of his appearance, examining every detail and anything she could find.

“Four, five, six…” El continued, poking each freckle she counted. She lifted up the strands of black hair on his forehead to see if there were any freckles up there she was missing.  
“Seven, eight, nine…” Mike chuckled when she hit a ticklish part of his neck. El widened her eyes in surprise for a few seconds, but it changed to a mischievous grin in no time as she continued to poke the same spot multiple times. Mike’s hands flew up in the air as he tried to smack her hands away, his face contorted with laughter and beaming with a wide open smile.

“El!” Mike took a deep breath, the sounds from his throat choppy from his wheezing. “Focus on your counting!”  
El removed her hands and stared into his eyes. Each second her eyes locked with his, he made her feel more and more lost in his dark brown pools. Mike blushed and buried half of his face in the grass underneath them, smiling like an idiot. His eyes twinkled in the light with adoration.

El’s face lit up as Mike kept his loving eyes on her, so filled with undeniable love. She could read his expression like no other. Her lips curved into an even wider smile, and when Mike noticed he covered his face with his hands, completely flustered.  
El softly giggled, making Mike’s heart flutter. She removed his hands from his face and then softly held his chin. “It’s okay,” she grinned, “I like when your face gets red.” She hoped to make him feel better but his cheeks turned darker at her words.

Mike grinned. “Thanks,” is all he could say. He’d love to stay in this moment forever, but he had to get El refocused on her task. “Now get back to counting. You need to memorize all your numbers.”  
El nodded.

“Ten, eleven, twelve…”  
\------   
El’s eyes suddenly opened, looking around frantically, trying to see if Mike was there. To her disappointment, he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing visible through the darkness was the faint outlines of the furniture in her room. 

She shuffled in her blanket, feeling tears prickle her eyes. She grabbed the nearest pillow and squeezed it tightly, shoving her face into it, wishing it was Mike. She didn’t want to cry, but her body desperately felt like she needed to release the salty tears that were begging to come out.  
El sniffed and brought the pillow closer, slowly spiraling into loud cries. She snuggled her cheek against it like a cat, imagining it was Mike’s chest. She softly smiled at the thought, but it didn’t last long as it immediately curved back into a frown.

El sprung up when she heard a soft knock on her wooden door, followed by a “Kid?”

She sighed and nodded her head even know he couldn’t see it. “Come in,” she responded as she tried to hide the shakiness in her voice.  
The door creaked, and El could hear his footsteps as he walked towards her. Her face was still hidden in her pillow, but she could feel Hopper’s gaze.  
Hopper placed a hand on El’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb reassuringly on the fabric of her pajama shirt.

“Mike?” Hopper questioned, tilting his head. El whimpered at the sound of his name, sinking deeper into her pillow, trying to not let out the sobs that were in her throat. She tried to block out Hopper, she tried to block out everything in her room. All she wanted to think of right now is Mike’s gentle kisses and the way his arms held her close. She blushed and dug her fingers into her pillow even tighter than before, wishing her daydream was real and almost feeling like it was.

But not real enough.

Hopper sighed. “I know you miss him, I know you don’t get to see him as much as you want,” Hopper took a deep breath, already knowing that El’s eyebrows were probably furrowed with anger, “but you’ll see him soon. I promise.”  
El wiped her tears on the pillowcase. “I want Mike,” she choked on a cry, “now.”

It wasn’t fair. She finally got to see Mike again, but still wasn’t allowed out of the house at all times, nor was Mike allowed to come over often. Sometimes she couldn’t see him a week, other times it could last as long as a month. El couldn’t stand it. It was even more painful now that she gotten closer with Mike, fell more in love, to the point where a week feels like the 353 days all over again. But she knew Hopper was just trying to keep her safe. The danger wasn’t completely over with the bad men. It wasn’t just Mike making her sad, but also the feeling of not being able to experience life like a normal teen - not being able to call herself normal.

“I know honey,” Hopper kissed the back of her head, “I’m sorry.”  
El brought her face out of the pillow to look at Hopper with her blurry, tear-filled vision. Hopper’s face sunk when he saw the visible tear marks on her pillow, her eyes turning red and puffy. It was obvious she was trying not to cry in front of him.

“I’m going to make breakfast, okay?” Hopper whispered, patting her on the shoulder before he left the room.  
And with that, she was alone again.

 

El sighed and wiped her eyes with her arm, proceeding to stare up at the ceiling until her eyes closed on her. She decided to go to sleep again, since her dreams were the only way for her to be with him.


	2. Where are you Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike can't stop thinking about someone.

The sound of his friends laughs flooded Mike’s ears, his eyes staring at the television in front of them. It was a normal Friday night, arguing, joking, and watching the Star Wars movies until they are too tired to keep their eyes open.  
Mike shifted on the couch, stretching his long legs that cover all the cushions. After all, he did have the whole couch to himself; everyone was sitting on the floor. Sometimes he would get hit by popcorn every once in a while when Dustin tried to catch it in his mouth, not that he really noticed, his thoughts were on a very special girl he had fell in love with.   
He caught a glance at Lucas and Max, her head on his shoulder and Lucas trying to make a move on her. He groaned and rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

‘That should be me and her,’ He thought.

He tapped his fingers lightly on his stomach, so lost in his own mind every other sound in the room was muffled. He didn’t have many words to describe what he was feeling. He was feeling angry, scared, longing for her. Angry she can’t do the things she’s never been able to do before, angry she’s being kept away from the world again, angry she’s not with him.   
Not to mention the constant fear he has to deal with every single day, the fear of the one second she could disappear and he wouldn’t be there with her; wouldn’t be able to stop it or say goodbye. The repeating worry if she’s okay, the constant thoughts of the “what if” questions. What if she’s crying? What if she’s having a nightmare? What if she’s scared? What if she’s hurt? 

What if she needs me?

Going through these days, not knowing the next day he will be able to see her again is the fucking worst. Not having the joy of being able to show her the things that she should’ve experienced way beforehand. Not being there for her when she needs him. He just wants to teach her the things Brenner, that asshole, refused to do. He wants to do normal things with her. Let her experience life just like him, just like the rest of them.

But of course, something always has to be wrong. Something always wants to keep El out of the world, even though she doesn’t deserve it. She deserves the world, and Mike wants to give her that world. 

“Earth to Mike!” Mike heard, jolting him out of his thoughts. Mike ran a finger though his hair, seeing everyone had their eyes on him. He never really liked being the center of attention… well not always. He loved getting attention from El. He’d get jealous very easily even if she was just smiling at one of the other boys. He knows it’s stupid, but that’s just what happens when you fall head over heels for somebody.   
“Yeah?” He squeaked, a failed attempt of trying to act like everything was fine.   
“Are you even paying attention to the movie? One of the best scenes is going to come on!” Dustin urged, followed by Lucas rolling his eyes.   
“I wouldn’t say one of the best…” Lucas sighed. He did believe it was one of the best scenes, but he didn’t want to act like a looser in front of Max.   
“Shut up Lucas, you can’t deny it’s pretty good!” Will grinned, throwing a piece of popcorn at him, which got him a glare from Max. The popcorn was eventually picked up off the floor and into Dustin’s mouth.   
Mike shook his head rested his cheek on the arm rest of the couch, “It’s whatever. It’s not like we haven’t seen this movie about five thousand times by now.”

He sworn he heard the whole party gasp like it was a dramatic rom com, all of them giving him disapproving looks.  
“Mike! You were always excited to watch this movie, what is wrong with you?” Dustin screeched, not believing what came out of Mike’s mouth.   
“Yeah well I’m not feeling well,” Mike spat, rolling over so his back was facing them, wishing everyone could just leave him be.   
He wanted to lay and just think anything about her. It made him feel happy, not the joy he would feel when she’d actually be there, but happy. He didn’t care if he looked stupid, because to be honest, he knew he did.   
He liked when his mind flooded with memories with her. He liked when he thought about what he would show her next, what they’d do. He liked when he imagined himself close to her, wrapping her into a tight embrace to remind him she was there. To feel her curls tickle his neck as she snuggled into his chest, to see her flash that beautiful smile and her pretty pink cheeks. To see her eyes twinkle, to see her fascinated face as she discovered new things. 

They all shared confused glances at each other, not knowing what to do or how to react. Dustin and Max shrugged as Lucas and Will scooted closer to the couch.   
“Hey…” Lucas softly put a comforting hand on Mike’s shoulder, but Mike didn’t move. “What’s wrong?”   
Mike didn’t respond, not because he was mad, but because he could feel wetness starting to build up in his eyes, and it’d be embarrassing to show his friends. He’s supposed to be the leader of the party, not the one crying on the couch ruining everybody else’s night. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear came out, digging his face into the back of the couch, his cheeks red.  
“Mike?” Will questioned, shifting his body to try to see if he could look at his face, but no use.   
“I’m sorry,” Mike spoke out, muffled by the cushions.   
Lucas raised an eyebrow, “Sorry? Why are you saying sorry for?”  
Mike finally brought himself to face his friends, immediately seeing their shocked faces when they realized he’s desperately trying to hold back his cries; it made Mike want to be hidden again.   
“I… I’m just ruining all of your guys's night,” Mike sighed, looking down to the ground, trying to avoid eye contact, tracing his finger in unknown shapes on the cushion.   
“Mike,” Dustin started, trying to get his eyes to land on him, “You’re not ruining our night. We just want to help our friend, because we care. Now what’s wrong?”  
All the other kids nodded in agreement at Dustin’s words. Lucas’s face plastered a shocked expression, not knowing Dustin could even say anything meaningful, which almost made Mike chuckle. 

Mike’s face got suddenly got red out of embarrassment. He didn’t want to tell them he’s acting this way because of a girl. A girl who stole his heart right out of his chest, not letting him think about anything but her for one second. A girl who he found in the forest, and ever since then he just wanted to do everything with her, go on adventures, have fun, hold her hand, kiss those lips that always makes his heart jump out of his chest. He can’t go one day, one minute, one second not worrying if she’s okay, wondering if she’d feel better if she was in his arms. 

The boys seemed to notice this, knowing immediately what was wrong. Even though they wanted to laugh and his gigantic crush for El, they know he was genially upset and laughing would just make it worse. 

“Is this about El?” Will asked.  
Mike sighed and groaned into a pillow, nodding his head slightly.   
“God you’re so in love,” Max laughed, and Mike jolted from his position, all the hairs sticking up from his body.  
“No I’m not! I’m just worried!” Mike defended. 

At this, all of them couldn’t hold it in, and started to burst out laughing. Mike covered his red face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.   
“Sorry man, it’s just you know that’s not true,” Lucas raised his eyebrows.  
“…I know,” Mike sighed, looking down.   
“Hey, it’s okay, just tell us what you’re thinking about.”

Mike’s heart beat heavily in his chest, about to open his mouth before,

 

The phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for fluff! Though the next chapter won't be as fluffy, so buckle your seat belts!

**Author's Note:**

> The book has finally started! 
> 
> Many more chapters to come, I promise.


End file.
